Chain in Her Heart
by The Genius Mage
Summary: A rather different RoxasxNamine fanfiction. Namine had delved into his memories, however briefly, and she had been astonished by what she had felt. Nobodies shouldn't feel, to begin with...R and R!
1. Memory

Chain in Her Heart

_**I realized the extreme lack of canon stories I have featuring Namine, so here it is.**_

_**I like to say Namine draws really well, i.e. like in Kingdom Hearts 2's opening. Sorry if some of this isn't canon, I can't think how else she can draw Sora's memories without knowing them herself, in some form.**_

_*******_

Namine turned the sketchbook to the side, in order to better draw the ceiling of Hollow Bastion. The pencil sketched across the paper, lines expertly shaped, created, carved into the white.

The white was once pure, but no. The pencil's gray lines served as darkness, leaking into the light, covering all she wanted to. She could feel it, the energy, as she invoked it to affect Sora's memories. She paused, closing her eyes, summoning his recollections again, she needed every little detail. Behind her closed lids, the darkness took on shape, colors twisting, slithering into view, transforming into the computer area of Hollow Bastion. She could see the dark, multicolored door, shaped like a Heartless Emblem. She saw, through Sora's eyes, his decision to pick up the Keyblade and stab himself, releasing Kairi's heart…

Her skin tingled, for some reason. She opened her eyes, releasing the power, so her momentary pause wouldn't affect Sora. She leaned back in her chair, her light, thin fingers gently tapping the white table.

Now, this would be interesting. She lifted her head, studying the vase full of featureless white flowers in front of her. This would be the birth of Sora's Nobody, a being she had never met. But, being connected to Sora, she should have some control over him.

At least, alone in the complete silence of her room, she reasoned this to be the truth.

It would not be _entirely _necessary to draw some of Sora's Nobody's memories, but she wanted to. In order for the Nobody to still exist, somewhere, deep inside of Sora, she had to lock up tight some chains of memory, just a small one.

She didn't like the thought, somehow, of the Nobody not existing. _At all._ Who knows, maybe that little spark of the Nobody can help Sora in some form.

Namine closed her eyes, summoning her power again. She could feel the chain of memories that Sora had, all floating, disconnected, only the most important things in his life. Otherwise, there was a long chain, (at least, long to the girl who had worked on it,) separated from the disconnected parts. She had finished, mostly anyway, the more trivial matters. She let her consciousness try and seek out the memory chains of Sora's Nobody, and she was finally rewarded after almost five minutes of being absolutely, completely still.

Even then, she only had flashes. Flashes of laughter, flashes of Axel, (she knew him, from her time in Castle Oblivion), and someone else, someone with black hair and blue eyes…

Namine found the memories difficult to track, and she soon relinquished her vain attempt to find out more.

She opened her eyes, unsure how long those flashes of memory had passed behind her closed eyes. She leaned back, eyes wide, hand slowly going up to her chest, clenching into a fist.

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. But, she knew it was. In those brief moments, those very brief moments she had lived in his life, Namine knew one fact. And she never lied to herself, not after Castle Oblivion.

She had fallen in love with him.

Impossible. It should be, anyway. But his memories held everything that embodied him, and she saw not Darkness, not the blistering contempt she was used to in the Organization XIII. There were no veiled remarks and raging fire, no lashing lightning and snide comments, and best of all, no sign of the terrible authority she had seen for the brief time she had been unfortunate enough to come in contact with the Organization's leader.

There was nothing but pure, undeniable, good.

And in that goodness, she saw Light. And in that Light, she saw hope. This boy was the Sora she had been looking for, _her _Sora.

Not Kairi's.

Her fingers traced across her crayon box, the colors seemed to bristle under her touch, each one vying for her attention. She settled on a deep blue color. Blue like the deep ocean, blue like the darkening sky.

Blue like his eyes.

She flipped the page over, for the moment her drawing of Hollow Bastion forgotten, and she found herself almost excited at the prospect of drawing _him_.

She knew his name, now. When she had delved inside his memories, she had learned his name. A name that fit him so perfectly.

Roxas.

She smiled, lips turning upward in the first true smile she had had since Sora had gone to sleep.

Namine was used to hardship; she was used to being a tool. From the Organization to DiZ, yes, she knew all about being used. She existed to be some form of a weapon for others. Right now, DiZ was using her to wake up Sora and unleash his wrath on the Organization.

Right now, though, she was doing what _she_ wanted.

She hesitated, unsure if she could draw him correctly. She then put all doubts to the side, calling up her power, and began to draw.

Yes, she most definitely needed to create a chain of memories of Roxas. She knew, without a doubt, that Sora needed to have that other being, the Nobody, living somewhere inside him. She hid the chain deep in his heart.

And deep in her own.

***  
_**I actually liked how this turned out, a rather different Roxas and Namine fan fiction. **_

_**Review!**_


	2. Confirmed

Confirmed

_**I've taken a really big interest in Namine for some reason.**_

_*******_

Namine stood, watching Sora sleep. He had chosen to forget everything, forget in order to remember.

Then, why was she…disappointed?

A part of her was glad, glad he was about to finally remember the girl of his dreams. Sora needed Kairi, they needed each other. She wanted her _own _happily ever after, not someone else's.

And thus, the Princess needed her Knight back. She wasn't looking forward to the immense work load ahead of her, but she had nothing else to do with her time, and she supposed it was for the best.

How long did Nobodies live, anyway?

She was interrupted from her silent musings by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head slowly, looking at Riku as he approached.

"We'll have to move Sora soon." He informed her, his ice-blue eyes sliding from her face to his best friend's.

Namine clasped her hands behind her back. "Yes, we will." She replied simply.

Riku looked a little longer at her, his face emotionless. Suddenly, he smiled.

"I did it Namine. I beat the Darkness." He sounded like he needed to tell someone, his happiness made her happy.

But not really. She couldn't be happy, but she…felt…happy for him. It was complicated.

"I'm happy to hear that, Riku." She said, after a little bit too long of a pause.

He nodded, turning around halfway, head still turned in her direction. "We need to get going." He turned to walk away, and Namine stared at Sora again. She vaguely wondered how they were going to move him, and Donald and Goofy, but she figured the Darkness would help in some way.

***

Namine hadn't even begun sketching. She was still in the tedious mental process of going over Sora's memories and breaking them down, her eye closed tight. The machines helped, but she had to do some herself.

Snap. Break. Damage one here, edit another here…

Destroy ones with her.

For a moment, just a moment, she frowned, tears threatening to streak down her face.

She let the memory play briefly, wondering if Sora was dreaming about her as she did it.

"_Remember what you said? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

She let those words draw themselves around her, just for a moment pretending they had been said to her.

Then she destroyed it.

***

She had once delved into his memories, to learn his name, and to hide a piece of him inside Sora's heart. She couldn't resist the urge to look at him now, to see how he interacted with others, even if they were only data.

Namine slowly paced the rooftops, her eyes searching for him among the deserted nighttime streets. His most recent memories said he should be down there.

So, where was he?

Namine paused; hand over her mouth, a small burst of warmth exploding in her heart, or…where it should be.

Roxas was walking down below, heading for his home here in the Digital Twilight Town. The town full of beings that were basically digital Replicas…

The word "replica" brought up two things. The first being the Riku Replica, the unfortunate being that had died in Castle Oblivion, his last words were to ask Riku where his heart would go.

The second was Xion…did she even have to go into details over that?

She watched Roxas for a while longer, and she yearned to step off the roof to talk to him. Just for a moment, like a normal girl. Maybe wearing Kairi's guise, just like she had done for Riku to give him courage…

A deep voice intoned behind her, "I wouldn't, Namine."

She sighed, looking at him as he approached. "Riku, what harm will it do?"

"None." He admitted, his dark eyes kind nonetheless, though his current form actually frightened her a little, she knew Riku would never hurt her. "Unless you tell him the truth, that is. Don't get attached, he's just a Nobody."

"Like me." She said bitterly, and Riku sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." He replied, uneasy.

She let herself get dragged back through the portal, her eyes straying back to him…

***

Eventually, it become far too much for Namine to take. She left again, quickly, after finishing a particularly difficult sketch on Maleficent. She found Roxas emerging from the Usual Spot, his friends Olette and Pence walking toward him.

"Hey." Pence said casually.

"Morning." Olette added cheerfully.

Namine stopped time, knowing the computer system's way of working. If DiZ could do it, so could she. She smiled at Roxas's bewildered expression as she suddenly appeared in front of him, and he had to flail his arms to stop from falling into her.

"Hello, Roxas." She couldn't believe that was her voice, so calm and steady, when her insides were fluttering like a million butterflies.

"H-hi…" He eyes were confused, she almost wanted to laugh. He had a pleasant, mild voice, not too far different from her own.

She folded her hands delicately in front of her, the fingers touching each other. "I wanted to meet you, at least once."

And, in that single meeting, all of her suspicions had been confirmed, if they hadn't already. He was good, different from Sora, and that's what made him all the better.

***

_**Hmm, probably finished with this now.**_


End file.
